Lemon Twist
Lemo-twist A PLASTIC LEMON ON THE END OF A PLASTIC ROPE THAT WENT AROUND YOUR ANKLE PLASTIC ROPE WITH LOOP THAT WENT AROUND THE LOWER LEG WITH LARGE PLASTIC LEMON ON THE END.SWING IT ARUOND WITH YOUR LEG AND JUMP IT ALMOST LIKE A SIDE WAYS JUMP ROPE. plastic lemon with rocks inside. It was attached to a long black plastic cord that wrapped around an ankle. You skipped from side to side to make it go around and you jumped over the lemon It is a plastic lemon on the end of a rubber rope that fits around your ankle. You then spin the rope around and jump over the rope. The lemon gives it the weight to spin around. It was a plastic lemon that was on the end of a plastic rope type thing that you put on your ankle and then you got it spinning and you would hope over it with the opposite foot. Small yellow lemon attached to black rubber cord. Cord had a loop in the end. Put foot through loop and see how many times you can jump over the lemon before you fall! It was a yellow plastic lemon attatched to a long black rubber tube and it was looped on one end. You put your foot in it and started twirling it and then you jumped the lemon every time it came around. It was a lot of fun!!!!!!!!! This black rubber piece with a lemon on one end attached to one ankle and you swung it around and skipped over it with the opposite leg over and over again. Just like a " skip It" Put a round hoop on leg and swing it so that you had to jump with other leg. Plasic lemon filled with beads. Attatched to a plastic rope that looped at the opposite end. The loop attatched around your ankle. Upon swinging the lemon with one foot, you would jump with the other. Had a black vinyl cord you slipped around your ankle with a plastic lemon (like the kind lemon juice comes in) and you would skip over the lemon and try to get going really fast. Black plastic strap with loop at end to put your foot through. You'd swing the yellow lemon around and jump it with your other foot. Put the ring around your ankle and swing it around, jumping over the lemonball on a string. Black rubber thingy with a lemon at one end and a circle at the other to go around your ankle. You moved the foot with the circle around it and jumped the lemon as it came around. Hurt like the dickens when it smacked you in the shin. Lemon Twister a lemon connected to a ring you put around your ankle. you spun it around with one foot while hopping over it with the other. plastic lemon attached to a rubber hose about 2.5 feet long with an ankle bracelet; you attach it to one ankle and spin/twirl it around, skipping/jumping over the lemon ? sorta like skipping/jumping rope) a hard plastic circul that went around your ankle and a plastic tubing about 24 in or so with a hard plastic lemon on the end you would start making it go around your ankle and then jump over the lemon as it came around if you have this or clackers with glitter and or a miss beasely doll please e-mail me back i would like to purchare them thank you berlabrooks102@msn.com A plastic lemon, with a rubber-coater cable and a loop at the end you put around your ankle. You swung it around the ankle and skipped with the opposite leg. This was popular in the late 70's. This was a plastic loop, with a plastic string connected to a lemon. You would place the loop around your ankle and jump over the lemon. A plastic lemon, with a rubber-coater cable and a loop at the end you put around your ankle. You swung it around the ankle and skipped with the opposite leg. a black strap, resembling a long piece of licorice, which you put around your ankle, and a plastic lemon was attached to the end of it, and you would jump and make the lemon spin around your foot, while jumping over it as it came around, came in handy when no one else was around to play with you. A yellow lemon attatched to a black tube that goes around the ankles and you swing it and jump around it and count how many times you can go with out messing up. A plastic lemon with a rubber "string" and loop. The loop went around one ankle and you swung it around and skipped with the other foot. How about the lemon twist? It was a plastic yellow lemon with something in it to make it rattle.....attached to a black rubber hose-type thing with a circle in which you slipped over your ankle and sort of worked like a hula hoop as you jumped over the lemon. Great stuff! Also, who remebers lawn darts?? ;o) Aawww...the good old days with few, if any, child safety precautions for toys! lol